


Forgotten Lullabies

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is trying to get Gideon to fall asleep, and is surprised when Belle plays the lullaby he recorded for her all those months ago.





	Forgotten Lullabies

Forgotten Lullabies

A/AN: Rumpelstiltskin is trying to get Gideon to fall asleep and is surprised when Belle plays the tape he recorded for her all those months ago.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed in frustration as he held the squirming infant in the crook of his arm. Gideon wailed obnoxiously, and he attempted to think of a time when Baelfire had been so fussy. It'd been over three hundred years since he was last subjected to caring for a child, and his memory was foggy when it came to how he handled such instances. Belle was currently taking a bath, and he wouldn't disturb her. He could do this.

He held the fussy babe up in the air, shaking his head quizzically. "You've been fed, and changed. What is it you desire, my wee one?" he crooned, placing him on his shoulder and patting his back gently. A bit of dark magic would've soothed him right to sleep, but Rumpelstiltskin hadn't reached for his powers in weeks, not since defeating the Black Fairy, and he'd rather keep it that way.

He hadn't heard Belle creep into the room. Her robe hugged her slender frame as she perched herself against the egress, an idea formulating in her mind. She traipsed back downstairs to retrieve the cassette player, accompanied by the lullaby he'd recorded for their son. She cradled the antique recorder in her hands as she hit the play button.

Sleep weel, my bairne, sleep,

The lang, lang shadows creep,

The fairies play on the munelicht brae

An' the stars are on the deep.

The auld wife sits her lane

Ayont the cauld hearth-stane,

An' the win' comes doon wi' an eerie croon

To hush my bonny wean.

The bogie msn's awa',

The dancers rise an fa'

An' the howlet's cry frae the bour-tree high

Comes through the mossy shaw.

Sleep weel, my bairne, sleep,

The lang, lang shadows creep,

The fairies play on the munelicht brae

An' the stars are on the deep.

Rumpelstiltskin's breath hitched in his throat upon hearing the familiar verse. He averted his gaze to the doorway where Belle stood, a serene smile playing upon her lips. His heart swelled with emotion once he realized what it was. He cradled Gideon against his chest as he approached her.

"You kept it," he marveled in disbelief.

"Of course, I kept it," she returned as his velvety brogue infiltrated the atmosphere.

"You were so displeased with me back then. I figured you would've thrown it away," he replied as the recording finished, ceasing Gideon's cries. Rumpelstiltskin glanced down at the infant who was now fast asleep.

"Of course not, Rumple. You recorded this for our son, and I'll admit, those nights we spent apart, I would often listen to your lullaby. Hearing your voice eased my frazzled nerves. Being apart from you was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I was trying to do what was best for our son. I had no idea who's side you were on back then. I thought you were working against me and I-" he placed a nimble digit to her lips, halting her apology.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Let's not dwell on the past any longer. Those days are behind us, and all I care about is the future, the one which we'll spend together," he returned, kissing her brow affectionately. Heat pooled in her belly as she watched him deposit Gideon gently into his crib. She came to stand beside him. They leaned against the crib in companionable silence as they observed their slumbering son. It was a moment Rumpelstiltskin had coveted for ages and one which he never thought he'd share with his wife.

He snaked his arm around her waist, bidding her closer. "I love you, Rumple," she remarked, sighing contentedly.

"I love you too, Belle," he answered. "Forever and always," he continued as he closed his eyes, relishing the sounds of their synchronized heart beats. Never again would he take a moment with his family for granted. If Rumpelstiltskin had learned anything during his centuries of existence, it was that family was everything, and it was something you never stopped fighting for, no matter what the cost.


End file.
